


When The Moon Rises, The Wolf Cries

by officialone



Series: Descendants of the Moon [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialone/pseuds/officialone
Summary: A long time ago, the first appearance of a silver omega fell in love and mated with an alpha wolf from royalty. Since then, a child with silver hair, also known as an ‘agyros omega’, is bound to become the mate of a royal.Prince Chanyeol, who was on the way back from war, finds his destined mate locked up in a cage.





	1. ένας

**Author's Note:**

> For my beta and friend, J.
> 
> Agyros = silver

Chanyeol huffed, lodging his sword into the enemy commander’s chest, watching as the man spat out blood before going limp. He looked at the grey sky, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth. He and his kingdom have finally won the war.

He gave a roar of victory, pulling out his sword and pointing it towards the sky. “The enemy commander has been slain! The Kingdom of Elysium are the victors!”

In moments, the battlefield grew quiet, every soldier halting their movements as Chanyeol’s words echo far and wide. They turn to look at Chanyeol, the mighty alpha prince of Elysium, as the silence stretches on. He was on a strong and large black horse, his body built and sturdy and eyes set hard and screaming with determination. And when the sun came out and shone on the prince, the soldiers of Elysium erupted into loud and deafening cheers.

“All hail the Alpha Prince of Elysium!”

“All hail the Alpha Prince of Elysium!”

“All hail the Alpha Prince of Elysium!”

The enemy soldiers, having lost their commander of this war, fell to their knees as they cry out in misery. Some picked up their swords and fought and some turned to run, but it does not change the fact that their kingdom is now conquered by Elysium.

“Round up the enemy soldiers and kill anyone who tries to escape.” Chanyeol bellowed out. “We will start the journey home!”

 

***

 

Elysium was a powerful and prosperous kingdom, known to be the greatest conquering nation in all of the lands. Many travelers often described the kingdom to even be perfect, describing the luscious greenery of the fields, the deeply flowing rivers and lakes at the heart of the land, and the vast, colorful and lively towns. Yet, what was admired the most about the kingdom was its people. Every citizen, no matter what gender or rank, was desired by many. The kingdom’s alphas were known for their strength and skills in combat, the alphas being the reason why their army had the greatest military might in all of the nations. The kingdom’s omegas were known to be the most sought after, their beauty on an unreachable level.

That was why Chanyeol wanted to return as soon as possible. Though he found fighting in wars enjoyable, he wanted time to play around with the omegas of the palace once again.

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows as his large army came to a stuttering halt. He steered his mighty horse forward, his dominating pheromones alerting everyone of his movements. He reached near the front of the army soon enough, where he knew his second in command is.

“What is going on.” The prince stated straightforwardly, clearly not in the mood.

“Your Highness.” A general and his second in command, Jongdae, greeted him. “It seems we have to take a detour.”

They have been traveling for a week now and finally managed to cross the borders between the enemy kingdom and into theirs. It’ll take another week to reach the palace and Chanyeol was angry at the thought of a detour, it’ll put his vulgar plans on hold.

“Have we ran into a problem for us to take a different route?”

Jongdae flinched, as did the soldiers surrounding the two. Chanyeol’s scent was screaming with annoyance as he stared down at anyone who even dared to make eye contact with him.

“Our supplies are running dangerously low.” Nevertheless, Jongdae was headstrong and stood his ground. “A nearby village at east is a day’s ride away. With Your Highness’s permission, we can grab our supplies for the rest of the journey.”

Chanyeol considered Jongdae’s proposition. It was true that their supplies - namely food and water - was running low. He could imagine his already weakened soldiers dropping to their death without enough energy to keep them going. However, he was their alpha prince and if he chose not to take a detour for their supplies, no one would complain in fear of their life ending.

“We will make the detour.” Chanyeol announced reluctantly, watching Jongdae’s face lit up in happiness. He really did think of denying, but his mother, the queen, would surely reprimand him, it didn’t matter if he was a fully grown adult at the age of 28.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

 

The soldiers collapsed with their heavy armor as they arrived at the village, their weapons clanging loudly and relief flooding into their system as they could finally catch their breath after a long period of traveling. Chanyeol watched on as he stoically made his way to Jongdae, not giving a care to the scrambling soldiers in front of him as they made a pathway for their prince.

“Your Highness.” Jongdae bowed, standing next to his horse and in front of a young looking woman. “You arrived just in time.”

Jongdae gestured to the woman, his lips curling up into a kittenish smile. “This is Hyoyeon, she’s the leader of this village.”

Chanyeol frowned. How can a person be in charge of a village at this young age? She surely couldn’t  have been any older than Chanyeol himself.

“P-pleasure to meet you, Alpha Prince Chanyeol.”

Her voice was sweet and calming, almost hypnotising as her omega scent wafted through Chanyeol’s nose. He can’t deny that she was a beautiful sight to take in. She was small and had long brown locks reaching just above her buttocks. Her skin was fair and had no blemishes, her eyes wide open to give an innocent look, but Chanyeol could immediately tell she wasn’t as innocent as she played herself to be.

Chanyeol gave a hum to indicate that he acknowledged her greeting, not taking his eyes off her curvy figure. She blushed and looked down, twiddling with her fingers.

Jongdae cleared his throat, taking notice of the prince’s subtle arousal scent.

“Your Highness. She will be telling us about this village. Please, this way.”

They walked into the village, Chanyeol hopping off his horse to stare at Hyoyeon’s behind.

She informed them that this was a peaceful village with many elderly people and not much children. Work was hard, but everyone was happy as they have enough to feed everyone. She also told them to stay away from the mountain in the distance., due to the reason being that many have lost their lives due to the rocky and rough terrain.

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes as he picked up Hyoyeon’s nervous scent, suspicious with her as he takes in her fidgeting body. He ignored it for the time being to instead take in his surroundings.

Nothing was impressive about this irrelevant village. The houses were wooden and aged, minimal children running about as they try to catch a glimpse of the alpha prince. Each house was spread out and the streets were practically empty, the elderly watching from their windows as Chanyeol walked pass, tipping their heads down in respect.

“This is where you will be staying, Alpha Prince Chanyeol.” Hyoyeon said as she waved her hand at the largest building in the village.

The establishment was grander and looked newer. The wood was more polished and a healthier shade of brown. It was two stories high and Chanyeol nodded his head in an approving manner.

“I hope you will enjoy your stay, however short it may be.” Hyoyeon bowed gracefully, shyly tucking a stray hair behind her eyes and coyly looking at Chanyeol through her long and thick lashes.

Amusement and disgust swam in his eyes, undetected by Hyoyeon, but noticed by Jongdae as he chuckled silently. How brave of her, does she not realise that he’s the prince of Elysium? He will not be seduced by someone so lowly.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol stoically said, completely losing his interest in her. “I suspect that this is also where you stay.”

“Y-yes, Your Highness.” Hyoyeon pressed her arms in front of her, showing off her large bust. “I will be staying with a friend for the time being.”

“Hm… No need.”

“Pardon?”

“I expect you to be here at nightfall.”

 

Jongdae sighed. He was sitting in front of Chanyeol as he passed the prince a cigar, lighting it up for him when it was in the prince’s slender fingers.

“I thought you did not like her.”

They were seated comfortably in chairs, having just arrived in an empty room after making sure the building was safe enough for the prince.

“I don’t.” Chanyeol let out a puff of smoke, the smell intoxicating as he closed his eyes.

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows. “Then…”

“There’s no harm in playing, my dear general. It has been a fair bit of time.”

Barking out in laughter, Jongdae shrugged off his chest armor, finally having time to rid of it.

“She will be heartbroken.” Jongdae said in amusement, placing his sword and armor on the table in front of him.

It was rather pleasant to be able to finally have time for themselves. In front of everyone else, they were Alpha Prince Chanyeol and Alpha General Jongdae, but when they were alone, they were just Chanyeol and Jongdae, two loyal friends that grew up closely with one another.

“When have I ever cared, Jongdae?” Chanyeol rhetorically asked, removing his own heavy armor with eyes still closed. “You can have a go at her afterward.”

“I’ll have to decline.” The general shook his head, slightly repulsed by the offer. “I have my own omega mate, remember?”

“Ah. Apologies.” Chanyeol opened his eyes, vaguely recalling a short brown haired omega next to Jongdae. “Your mate, Junmyeon, was it?”

Jongdae nodded, an adoring smile overtaking his face. He had been gone for far too long, the war stretching into a year and a half.

“Look at you, so disgustingly in love.”

The general playfully growled, knowing Chanyeol fed off of being the only one in total control. “When you find your mate, you will understand.”

Chanyeol lets out his own growl, pheromones overtaking Jongdae’s as he squinted his eyes at his most trusted companion who immediately backed off the growling.

“Hey, hey. I’m just messing around. No need to go all alpha.”

The prince relaxed and blew out smoke, annoyed that he fell right into Jongdae’s trap. Everyone knew he had some sort of superiority complex that came out of nowhere that Jongdae loved to tease him about it.

“Jokes aside, I have a small mission for you.” Chanyeol tried to quickly avert the topic, not missing Jongdae’s amused smile. They’ve been in this situation far too many times, much to his distaste.

“Of course. What service can I be to you?”

A low warning growl came from Chanyeol’s throat, Jongdae chuckling at his friend.

“I need you to survey the mountain and report to me if you have found anything.”

“The one Hyoyeon told us not to go to?”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, looking at his general as if he grew a second head. “Are there any other mountains, general?”

The alpha general blushed, ashamed and embarrassed for asking something so stupid.

“Of course, I will round up a team of soldiers with me.”

Chanyeol nodded as he put his cigar out. Mind flashing to the nervous look of Hyoyeon when she mentioned the mountains. It could just be she was thinking of the villagers' death who was brave enough to enter the dangerous mountain, but why would you be feeling nervous?

“Good. Go now before it will be too late.”

They both turn to the only window of the room. The sun was beginning to set, casting the lands in an orange glow and in the distance, the mountain loomed frighteningly. It was not far nor large, only a couple of hours to reach the base and it’ll take a few more hours of exploring the entirety of the mountain, but Chanyeol did not want his men to risk their lives any further. Who knows what lies on that mountain the village is hiding.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

The prince watched Jongdae take off his armor, they will be in their wolf forms after all. He glanced back to the window, his body itching for a shift as it got closer and closer to a full moon.

“Stay safe.” Chanyeol said to Jongdae just before he left the room. Jongdae nodded and playfully saluted, knowing that after this, they’ll be back to being a prince and general as they won’t have time for themselves.

Calmly, Chanyeol took up another cigar after he finished his previous one and brought it to his lips as he lighted it up. He began to undo his shirt, swiftly going through the complicated laces on his chest. Every time he let out a breath of smoke, he inhaled it as the scent relaxed him significantly.

He made the decision to leave the empty room, leaving behind his things as he knew someone will get it for him soon after. He was restless for an unknown reason and he wanted to move about. He felt as if something will happen very soon, but he couldn’t think of what.

It was a strange feeling to him. Besides the itch to shift, this was a burning sensation, slowly increasing in temperature by the minute. The prince could bear it of course as it did not harm him, but a feeling of something unexplainable was what he was experiencing.

The alpha prince was shaken out of his thoughts when one of his personal guards came up to him, finding him seated alone in the grand lounge room.

“Your Highness.” The guard bowed gracefully. “A woman by the name of Hyoyeon said you have called for her.”

“Hm…” Honestly, Chanyeol wasn’t in the right mood for seeing anyone at the moment. He wanted to toy around with the village girl, sure, but the burning sensation was a bit stronger now. “Bring her to me.”

However, he thought he could relieve the building tension in his body.

When the guard left, Chanyeol leaned back in his seat, spreading his legs and an arm propped up on the armrest, resting his cheek on a fist. His eyes went half-lidded as he caught the smell of a sweet omega entering the building.

Back at the palace, he was notorious for bedding different omegas and betas, and occasionally a few alphas in between, almost every single night. The prince would give a whisper to come to his chamber and they, whoever was chosen, was expected to show up at exactly at sundown.

“Y-your Highness.”

The alpha prince internally scoffed, his disgust for Hyoyeon growing steadily. She was wearing a long and loose nightgown, a soft pink colour that brought out her pale complexion. Her long brown hair was effortlessly braided, her dainty fingers toying with the strings of the nightgown on her chest; one pull and the clothing will become undone.

Chanyeol liked them innocent, it was pleasing for him to know how much he _ruined_ them, to be the first to wreck them so well knowing that they can never experience him again. And Hyoyeon was a picture of innocence, but she was truly not by the look of her body posture and a greedy glint in her eyes. How many times has she slept with other alphas?

“Hyoyeon.” He called for her, voice deep as he stared at her.

The omega took daring steps towards him, an air of confidence as she swayed her hips from side to side. She stopped and stood in front of Chanyeol, twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes. Chanyeol inwardly scoffed, she really is shameless.

“Alpha…”

Chanyeol hummed. “Come closer.”

He watched as Hyoyeon took a few steps closer,  now practically in between his long legs.

“I did not think you would ask for me to come…” Hyoyeon’s voice was in a whisper, so low even Chanyeol had to strain his ears. She bravely put her small hands on his chest.

Chanyeol openly frowned at her actions, though the omega did not notice anything. How dare she touch him without his permission? He’s an alpha for God’s sake, an alpha that was royalty.

“I guess you could not resist me.”

Chanyeol pressed his lips together in a straight line. If there was one thing he hated to see in a partner, it would be arrogance.

In a surge of dominance, his hand quickly stretched out to grab ahold of Hyoyeon’s neck, squeezing lightly as he watched her go slack. “Do not think you can be worthy of me.”

The omega in his hold whimpered, clawing at his arm as Chanyeol tightened his grip. He threw her down effortlessly, relishing in her pained yelp as she landed harshly on a low table. He stared at her with a piercing gaze, watching as Hyoyeon instinctively seized her fidgeting movements.

The prince then advanced to stand in front of her, settling between her open legs. He reached with a hand to play with her hair before skimming down her body. His touches were light, slowly feeling the delicate figure of a female omega. It had been _so_ long.

The sweet and delectable smell of Hyoyeon wrapped around him as her arousal spiked at his touches. He leaned down, catching her lips in a filthy kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He then trailed his lips down her throat, nipping at her skin and making marks as Hyoyeon moaned.

A howl pierced through their heavy panting, Chanyeol instantly stilling. Hyoyeon whined high, urging the alpha to continue. When another howl of a wolf was heard, this time with an undertone of urgency, Chanyeol shoved Hyoyeon away from him.

“W-what… Alpha?”

The prince fixed his disheveled appearance as he barked for the guards, and when two armored alpha guards hastily arrived, Chanyeol ordered them to take Hyoyeon away.

“Prince Chanyeol? What are you doing?!”

“You will be taken into custody after I return from the mountains.”

“T-the mountains—“ Hyoyeon’s eyes widen and her expression turned from confusion and into fear. She started to thrash wildly in the guards’ hold whilst she shook her head. “I told you not to go there- That _thing_ will kill you!”

Chanyeol scowled, “And who are you to think that you have any worth to be listened to? Guards, take her out. Now.”

When Hyoyeon was taken away, her desperate cries falling on deaf ears, a series of howls soon followed. Chanyeol knew that whatever Jongdae found, it couldn’t be any good. He quickly barked out for a few soldiers to follow him, transforming into a huge black wolf in the process.

 

Panting in his wolf form, Chanyeol climbed up the rough terrain. It was all rocks and stones with a sharp upward slope. It made it difficult to find an even footing with their large alpha paws, the jagged edges protruding from the ground and making them stumble. A thick chilling mist layered over the mountain, Chanyeol and his entourage blindly going towards the direction of Jongdae’s howls.

The burning sensation he felt hours earlier came back, slowly increasing in temperature the closer he is to where Jongdae is. It was really starting to bother the alpha prince, but he ignored it for the time being.

When he finally arrived beside Jongdae, it was to an unsuspecting cave of sorts embedded in the mountain. The opening was tight and could possibly fit only one person at a time and a foul smell was coming from the cave, rotten and wet with a mixture of dirt. A sound of loud screeching could be heard and Chanyeol’s ears twitched at the aggressive undertone.

Jongdae shifted back to his human form, bones cracking as his face emerged to one of anger. “Your Highness, this village has committed treason.”

Chanyeol was confused, growling low in his throat to prompt the general to continue. Jongdae shook his head, hand gesturing to the cave.

“It is better if Your Highness takes a look on your own.”

With an annoyed huff, the prince complied, slowly trotting towards the opening of the cave. He entered, the smell now blasting at his face and almost making him retch. He could hear footsteps behind him and he guessed that Jongdae and a few others were following him.

The screeching was bordering painful to his sensitive ears when the short tunnel gave way to an open space. Chanyeol slowed to a stop to look at what was in front of him. It was a small cage, so insignificant in the large and enclosed cave, but that was not what he was staring at.

A person was crouching down, fitting uncomfortably in the little space of the cage. Shrills came out from the mouth and hands were banging violently on silver bars at the appearance of Chanyeol and a few soldiers. Dirt and dried blood painted the exposed skin of the body, barely covered by a loose and ripped tunic. The figure was so thin and malnutritioned that the bones were basically protruding without any signs of visible fat. What made Chanyeol growl so low in his throat was the person’s hair colour. It was silver.

It was long and knotted, hanging down the back of the person - a boy, really - and covering half of his face. There was a shine to his hair, even if it looked dried and dead. And though it was dark, there was a soft glow illuminating the cave from the boy’s locks, it was a shiny silver with a bright blonde hue - a characteristic of an agyros omega.

“The village was hiding him.” Jongdae muttered, coming to a stop beside him. “How dare they hide something this big from the monarchy? This is-” Chanyeol snarled menacingly, the general immediately closing his mouth as he silently watched the alpha prince in front of him.

The burning sensation in the alpha prince finally burst when he made eye contact with the little thing in the cage, silver ringed eyes boring into his own golden ones. The feeling burnt him from the inside out, tingling and painful in a way that made him dazed. He stalked forward towards the frail boy, slow and steady as he ignored the inhuman shrieks he got in return.

Chanyeol placed his snout in between the bars, huffing and purring as he tried to communicate that he was not of harm. The boy suddenly quietened down, whining high in his throat as he instinctively, but confusedly moved closer to the alpha, nuzzling into the soft and dark fur. The burning sensation instantly went away, replaced by a sense of content as he sighed through his nose.

Whatever happened to this poor boy, Chanyeol will make sure the people involved will suffer the consequences. This person in front of him was, after all, his destined mate.

 

***

 

“Your Highness.” Jongdae called out cautiously. He entered the room when he got no response, quietly making his way to the bedroom. He shook his head in amusement when an adorable sight greeted him.

The alpha prince was curled up in his wolf form, protectively wrapped around the boy they found last night, returning to the village once Chanyeol practically ripped away the cage with his sharp teeth. The young boy had his face burrowed into Chanyeol’s fur, clutching at the soft strands and making puppy noises.

When Jongdae accidentally stepped on a squeaky floorboard, the boy instantly perked up as if sensing danger. He growled at the general, low and loud that it woke up the sleeping prince.

Golden eyes stared angrily at Jongdae, a snarl ripping through the silent room and making Jongdae’s heart skyrocket in fear. The general placed his shaky hands in the air, a show that he meant no harm to the pair.

“Your Highness, I am just here to inform you that we will be leaving when the sun is high at midday.”

The alpha prince only grunted, turning to sooth the boy by rubbing his nose against the slender neck. The boy whimpered, turning lax as he slumped onto Chanyeol, sighing softly when the alpha licked his face.

Jongdae cringed, the prince was practically tasting filth. “It is best if the boy is washed before we leave, Your Highness.”

Chanyeol stared at Jongdae as if he was ridiculous through his wolf eyes, he obviously knew that this boy curled up against him was anything but presentable.

Sighing, the general only nodded. “I will bring the bathing attendants.”

 

A scream pierced through the quiet establishment, Chanyeol instantly jumping from his seat on the armchair in the lounge room, immediately knowing who it was.

He had shifted back to his human form just before he left the bedroom, leaving the boy in the care of his bathing attendants. It had not been even a few minutes since he left and they were already possibly harming his mate.

The alpha burst into the room, a dangerous growl emitting from his throat at the prospect of finding his mate injured. “What is going on?!”

Chanyeol stomped past the circle of the shocked attendants, shoving them away to find the boy curled up with tears in his eyes and snarling intensely at the people in the room.

When his eyes landed on Chanyeol’s form, the snarls turned into whines and the boy stilled, staring at Chanyeol as if waiting for him to come closer.

Something akin to satisfaction bloomed in his chest. It felt immensely good to know that his omega felt reassured by his mere presence. It was quite adorable to know that the boy would cease all hostility towards everyone else and look at him only.

The prince gathered the boy in his arms, feeling bony fingers grab onto his loose shirt. The boy was shaking as he mewled into Chanyeol’s neck, hiding away from the astonished onlookers. Chanyeol then realised that this boy was _afraid_ of people.

“He would not let anyone come near him.” Jongdae spoke up, having stayed with the attendants to overlook their work with the boy.

Seeing the vulnerable state that his mate was in, Chanyeol vowed to stay with the boy, never leaving him out of his sight. “I will wash him myself.” Chanyeol announced, lifting up the boy. He was so light and so small in his arms, making the alpha frown when the boy literally did not feel like anything at all.

Protests came from his general and attendants, vehemently denying his offer as he is a prince, he should not be doing things that were their job.

“You will _not_ be touching him.” Chanyeol said lowly. Everyone in the room could feel the heat of anger emitting from the alpha, shivering at the deep timbre. “Leave.”

When everyone had reluctantly left, Chanyeol carefully carried the boy to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. He put him down on shaky legs, the boy definitely not used to using his legs, his time in the cage only allowing him to crouch.

The alpha patted the omega’s silver hair, in awe at the still glowing blonde hue. He was actually feeling reluctant to clean the boy up, even under all that filth, this boy was truly a beauty, he did not want anyone else to ogle at him.

With a hand carefully placed on the back of the omega, Chanyeol encouraged him to walk tiny steps towards the wooden bathtub filled with warm water. The omega took agonising slow paces, staring at the prince with wide eyes and spreading his thin arms in front of him for balance. Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle, the boy reminding him of a newborn deer.

“Little one, you have to get in.” Chanyeol spoke up once they arrived in front of the large tub. The boy just stared up at him, blinking owlishly and seemingly not understanding a word that came from the prince. He frowned, wondering how many years has the boy been isolated from society to not pick up basic behaviour or words.

Chanyeol picked up the boy from underneath his armpits, ignoring the struggling boy as he dumped him in the water, careful not to injure him.

The boy kept moving, splashing water everywhere as he tried to get out, pitifully whining at Chanyeol, unfamiliar with taking a bath. Chanyeol held him by the back of the neck, squeezing lightly as the boy immediately slumped and stopped moving. A trick that would always work for pups, and since the boy had been abandoned and didn’t look much older than 18, Chanyeol had a feeling that it would work.

The prince peeled off the wet ragged tunic the boy was wearing, tossing it randomly to the side as he kneeled beside the tub. He grabbed a cloth and began to wipe off the dirt on the boy’s bony figure, keeping his eyes on the boy’s relaxed face.

“An agyros omega…” Mumbled Chanyeol thoughtfully.

An agyros omega, also known as the silver omega, was the rarest wolf to ever grace the land. With their silver hair and dark eyes ringed with silver, it was said that they were descendants of the moon, with only a few appearing every few centuries. The ability to only have alphas as their offsprings were unheard of, hence they were regarded very highly. If an agyros omega was born, it was to be taken to the palace and to become the mate of a royal. Anyone found to be hiding an agyros omega from the crown was considered treason.

“Hm… How lucky.”

Indeed Chanyeol was lucky. To have found his destined mate - an agyros at that - was considered a blessing. Not many have met their destined mate in their lifetime.

As the alpha wiped off the dirt on the omega’s skin, he could not help his eyes from wandering down the boy’s body. Other than the fact he was extremely thin, there was a certain glow to the now pale skin, pearlescent in colour as all the filth is drained off to the water, turning it into a murky brown.

He did a good job at cleaning the boy, scrubbed everywhere on the omega and gently washed his hair. He looked better, cleaned and refreshed and beauty radiating off of him. Chanyeol was captivated.

The prince slowly retrieved his hand from the back of the boy’s neck, watching him sober up slowly. The boy leaned forward, hanging off the side of the tub and peering at Chanyeol with an innocent look to his eyes. Mewling, he stretched one arm out for Chanyeol, wanting to be close.

Chanyeol breathed in deeply, wrapping his arms around the boy as he ignored the burning desire in his guts. This agyros omega will be the death of him one day.

 

The alpha prince strode out of the establishment the next morning, with the boy in tow, keeping a hand low on the boy’s back. He ignored the curious look from his men and fixed the hood of his own large cloak on the boy, he did not want stares burning into his mate.

The agyros took shaky steps as Chanyeol guided him to his awaiting horse, standing large and strong as an excited yelp came from the boy. Though he suddenly growled low in his throat when a few soldiers walked past, amusing Chanyeol greatly.

The prince leaned down to whisper into the ear of the agitated omega, unconsciously taking notice of their huge height difference and smiling fondly. “Calm down, little one.” Seemingly having understood Chanyeol, or at least the gentle tone of his voice, the boy held back his growls and nosed underneath the prince’s chin, stretching up to reach.

Chanyeol had just carried the boy onto the horse and hopped onto it himself when his name was called.

“Prince Chanyeol!”

“General.” The prince greeted, engulfing the boy’s small hand with his own large one when the boy started to shake.

Jongdae stopped a few feet away on his own horse, discreetly raising a brow at Chanyeol’s hunched figure in a possessive manner. Chanyeol glared at him, can’t he protect what’s rightfully his?

“What do you want.”

“That is harsh, Your Highness.”

Chanyeol held onto the boy’s shoulders, who was sitting in front of him, watching as the boy wriggled and made vicious noises. The prince found it adorable, softly smiling as he compared the boy to a pup wanting to play.

Jongdae eyed the prince, a hint of disbelief as the other alpha had never smiled at a time of war like this before. Clearing his head of unnecessary thoughts, he decided to inform Chanyeol of what he had found out while going around the village for answers.

“You need to hear this, Your Highness.” The alpha general stated. “It is about the boy, or should I say ‘Baekhyun’.”

The boy - Baekhyun - stilled, narrowing his eyes as he leaned back against Chanyeol’s firm chest, the fight leaving his body to instead seek for the warmth the prince’s body emitted.

“Is that what his name is? Baekhyun?”

Jongdae nodded. “No one wanted to speak about him. After threatening an elder, he finally relented.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the waist of his omega. “Did you find out why they were hiding him?”

“Yes. They think he was responsible for the deaths of the alphas of this village.”

“What?”

The general frustratedly sighed, recalling his talk with one elderly of the village. “When Baekhyun was born, the alphas had to escort him to the palace, of course. Unfortunately, they could not get far as a storm raged on that night. It was a miracle that Baekhyun was the only survivor, however, the rest of the village thought otherwise.”

“The village, especially Hyoyeon and her mother, had thought that he was a curse and decided to lock him up in the mountains.” Jongdae shook his head, pity in his eyes when he looked at Baekhyun, who was oblivious that they were talking about him.

“You are saying he was locked in there since he was an infant?!” Chanyeol exclaimed in shock, rage brewing inside of him at the memory of his mate locked up in the cage. “How old is he?”

Jongdae grimaced, turning his head away in fear of the prince’s reaction. “Baekhyun- he is 20 years old this year.”

Anger burned inside of Chanyeol, red and hot as he embraced Baekhyun tighter. A blazing fury took over his body as his eyes flashed a bloody red, making Jongdae gulp and a few soldiers halting in their movements to fearfully stare at him. He couldn’t believe that his very own mate was locked up for almost _two_ decades.

As quickly as his anger came, it vanished just as fast, disrupted by the omega in his arms.

Baekhyun had gasped and lunged forward, managing to escape from Chanyeol’s embrace. With his fast reflex, Chanyeol quickly grabbed onto the back of cloak, panic surging through him when Baekhyun almost fell off the horse. He was just about to scold the smaller when an eager sound came from Baekhyun.

Looking in the direction of where Baekhyun was aggressively pointing to, the prince sighed affectionately, spotting a monarch butterfly that captured the omega’s attention.

“He’s a bit of a handful, isn’t he?” Jongdae asked in amusement, watching as the prince struggled in keeping Baekhyun still.

Chanyeol grunted in agreement. “I need to teach him to behave.”

Reaching out, Chanyeol lightly caressed Baekhyun’s neck, enjoying the flinch he made before curling his palms around the slender neck. Baekhyun fell back into Chanyeol’s awaiting arms, longingly watching as the butterfly went away.

The prince felt a prick of guilt, Baekhyun’s saddened face now permanently engraved into his mind. Chanyeol quickly looked away, meeting Jongdae’s entertained eyes and promptly glowered.

“We should set off.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” There was a teasing lilt to Jongdae’s voice and Chanyeol did not appreciate it at all.

Seeing the prince’s deadpan stare, Jongdae quickly turned serious. “Before we go, Your Highness, what do you want to do with this village and its people? They have committed treason.”

Eyes flashing a blazing red, Chanyeol stared long and hard at his content mate, little happy gurgles coming from him. Seeing the peaceful look on his face and seeing the innocence radiating off of him, protectiveness surged through Chanyeol’s body. He would do anything to keep danger away from Baekhyun.

“Burn it to the ground.”

  



	2. δύο

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Crossposted on AFF.

Sunlight filtered through the gaps of leaves, the trees tall and aged as the scent of wildflowers wafted through the air. The hooves of the horses and the marching of soldiers was rhythmic and constant as Chanyeol’s large army passed through a forest.

A soft smile was on Chanyeol’s face, full of affection as he watched Baekhyun’s eyes lit up in fascination at everything he saw.

It was the third day that Chanyeol and his large army went back to travelling to the palace, the village they detoured to was left to burn, along with its people, under Chanyeol’s command. His mother and father wouldn’t be very proud of his spontaneous action, but he did not care for the scolding words he knew he would receive when he arrived. It was for his mate after all.

The alpha prince tightened his hold around Baekhyun’s waist as an unsuspecting animal passed by, becoming protective of the omega even as the little one struggled to get closer to it.

“Stop.” Chanyeol angrily said, becoming annoyed at Baekhyun from struggling too much. As usual, Baekhyun seemed to understand the tone of his voice, becoming stiff and clenching his eyes shut, the scent of fear emitting from him.

Immediately guilt washed over him, inwardly cursing at himself for losing his composure and making Baekhyun react that way towards him.

He always had a low temper, quickly becoming angry when things do not go his way. It made it very difficult to work alongside with him, people acting cautiously around him in fear of setting off his bad mood. He was known for his cruel endings after all.

The prince sighed for the umpteenth time, slowing his horse down into a stop. His elite soldiers around him confusedly followed while the main army continued forward. Jongdae shot him a discreet glare but he paid no attention to it.

“We’ll stop here for awhile.” Chanyeol told the captain of the elite soldiers once he came forth. The captain could only salute in agreement, not daring to question his command even though everyone was curious and confused.

Chanyeol dismounted from his horse, staring up at the hooded Baekhyun with apologetic eyes. The smaller was still rigid with fright, refusing to look at his alpha even if he was tempted to.

Gently, the prince reached up to place a hand on Baekhyun’s arm, turning him sideways so that it would be easier to carry him down. Baekhyun squirmed, tiny hands pushing against Chanyeol’s arms as he was suspended in air, carried by underneath the arms.

The omega was moving around so much that the hood of Chanyeol’s cloak fell off his head, glowing silver hair catching the attention of the soldiers around them. 

Chanyeol pursed his lips as shocked whispers broke out, staring and pointing at Baekhyun as if he was an animal in a cage.

Once Baekhyun was safely standing on his own feet, clinging onto Chanyeol’s arms, a threatening growl came from the alpha prince, daring anyone to make another sound. The low murmurs instantly ceased, eyes averting as they once again stood straight in formation.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, whose head was bowed down. With a finger, he tipped Baekhyun’s head up, staring into silver ringed eyes to try and convey that he wasn’t angry with the other.

Baekhyun blinked his eyes a couple of times before swiftly turning his head away, shakily taking a step back from the alpha. Still new to walking, his legs gave way, a yelp escaping from his lips as Chanyeol hurriedly grabbed him by the arm.

The prince sighed, murmuring, “I’ll just carry you.”

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist, lifting him up as bony limbs hang onto him. Baekhyun was  _ so _ light, Chanyeol made a mental note to feed him extra food.

The alpha prince hiked up the hood of the cape, once again trying to protect the identity of Baekhyun. He stepped forward, planning to walk to the direction of the trees where he can hear a nearby stream close by. However, he was stopped by Jongdae.

“Your Highness, where do you think you are going?”

Chanyeol grunted, cradling Baekhyun close to his body when the general approached them on his horse. “Merely taking a short break, General.”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. “On your own?”

“You cannot stop me.” Chanyeol bared his teeth.

“Of course not, Your Highness.” The tiniest smirk graced Jongdae’s lips for a brief moment, amusement swimming in his eyes but it disappeared just as quick as it came. They had a professional reputation to uphold after all. “I suggest to bring along some security though. You are our prince and it is our duty to keep you alive and safe.”

Chanyeol relaxed his stance, turning his eyes away from Jongdae’s piercing gaze to nod his head, acknowledging the other alpha’s suggestion. He can protect himself — and Baekhyun — just fine, but he knows it’s for his safety and his mother will have his head if she finds out he wasn’t accompanied with at least one of his soldiers.

Jongdae nodded, motioning for two skilled soldiers to follow after Chanyeol when the prince began moving again.

“Stay safe, Your Highness. We will meet at the rendezvous point with the other army. We will wait for you there.”

Chanyeol lazily waved a hand in the air, indicating that he understood the General.

 

When the trees opened to reveal a sparkling stream, Baekhyun perked up from laying his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder to stare in amazement.

On the short walk there, Baekhyun’s energy had quickly depleted and he was left in a drowsy and tired state. Chanyeol had found it absolutely adorable when the omega leaned his head against his shoulder, sucking on the tip of his collar of the white shirt he was wearing like a pup.

Chanyeol swaddled up to the edge of the stream, gently going down on his knees to place Baekhyun carefully on the ground. He watched, partly in fondness and partly in amusement, as Baekhyun timidly crawled over to where the water was.

Baekhyun scrunched up his face when he saw the reflection of himself, confused to why he was seeing himself. He lifted a hand, hovering over the surface of the water before he plunged his arm into the cold stream.

Chanyeol chuckled, pulling the omega close to him as Baekhyun quickly became distressed. Little sounds of puppy-like growls from the omega only made the prince laugh a little harder.

Chanyeol patted Baekhyun on the head. “Never seen your reflection before, hm?” He mumbled to himself, something akin to sadness was in his tone, but anger burned inside of him. However, it slowly diminished as he was reminded that those who have hurt Baekhyun before, did not exist anymore.

Pushing the hood to reveal Baekhyun’s face, Chanyeol unclasped the coat around Baekhyun’s shoulder; using it as a mat of sorts and getting the omega to sit on it with his legs outstretched.

“Turn around.”

Baekhyun blinked confusedly, not understanding Chanyeol, though the command wasn’t directed at him. The two soldiers that accompanied them bowed at their waist, their armour clanging together and then turning to face in the opposite direction, giving the prince and his agyros omega privacy.

Furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, Chanyeol carefully undid the complicated laces on Baekhyun’s too big boots. The army consisted of large and strong alphas and betas, and finding the appropriate clothing size for someone as small as Baekhyun had proved to be a difficult task.

When he removed the boots off of Baekhyun’s feet, the omega curled up his toes. A happy squeak came from Baekhyun as he wiggled them together and Chanyeol was once again reminded that the smaller was locked up in a cage for almost two decades. Baekhyun was practically a mere child in terms of mentality and as harsh as that sounded, it was the truth.

But Chanyeol was willing to teach Baekhyun everything he knew. If it was anyone else, he absolutely wouldn’t care. This was his mate though, someone he wanted, no,  _ needed _ to protect and cherish. If he couldn’t do that, he would be a failure of a mate to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol can be cruel, he can be completely ruthless and merciless and when angered, his rage shows no bound, but with the regards of mates, he holds that above everything else.

It was drilled into his mind by his parents all throughout his life. “ _ A mate is someone that will complete you”.  _ His mother had said. “ _ You will understand one day.” _

Chanyeol lifted up one of Baekhyun’s foot, lightly dragging a finger down the sole and watching as the omega scrunched up his face into a grimace, unfamiliar with the sensation.

The prince dipped the foot into the stream, a shiver wracking through Baekhyun’s body at the cold temperature of the water. A whine made its way out of Baekhyun’s mouth, leg jerking and trying to get out of Chanyeol’s tight grip.

When the alpha prince began massaging the foot underneath the water, however, Baekhyun quietened down, letting Chanyeol do whatever he wanted.

Curiously, Baekhyun placed his other foot into the stream, flinching before a happy babble resonated in the otherwise silent clearing. He flicked the tip of his tiny toes across the surface of the water, creating ripples and small splashes, much to the delight of the omega.

Chanyeol absentmindedly pushed up the hem of the simple beige robe Baekhyun was wearing, not wanting to get the clothing wet. When he had tried to get Baekhyun into loose pants days before, he was met with much resistance. He had a bite in the shape of teeth on his forearm to prove it. Baekhyun apparently didn’t like pants.

Excited little squeals from Baekhyun quickly became Chanyeol’s favourite sound at that moment as Baekhyun moved closer to the stream, submerging half of his calves in the water.

It was so pure and innocent, the way the omega found joy in experiencing learning new things as the days progressed.

The bright smile on the younger’s face also became a sight Chanyeol adored. He had to stop messaging Baekhyun’s feet to admire the happy curve of Baekhyun’s pink lips.

He sat there comfortably, fondly staring as Baekhyun leaned down to grab his toes, further wetting himself and his robe.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol murmured to himself. He liked saying the name. “Baekhyun.” He repeated louder.

Hearing Chanyeol calling out his name, the omega turned his head towards the alpha, cutely tilting his head in confusion.

The prince lifted up a finger, pointing to the omega. “You are Baekhyun.” He then pointed to himself. “I am Chanyeol.”

Silence followed, Baekhyun blankly blinking before he diverted his attention back to playing in the stream.

Chanyeol sighed. Of course he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t understand anything said to him, but Chanyeol wanted to start teaching the other words as soon as possible.

And he was hoping Baekhyun’s first word would be his name.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol called out once again, waiting for the other to look at him. When the omega faced him, an unhappy frown adorned his face.

Chanyeol dipped his hand into the stream, before flicking droplets of water on Baekhyun’s face, watching as the other shouted in fascination.

Getting his feet out of the water, Baekhyun hurriedly crawled towards him, sitting in front of him and not minding his wet legs and robe. An expected expression was on his face, awaiting for Chanyeol to flick more water.

Playfully, the prince repeated the action, a yelp escaping from Baekhyun as water got into his eye.

“Now listen to me, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol patiently said as Baekhyun rubbed at his eye with a closed fist. Chanyeol placed a palm against his chest. “Chanyeol. Chan-yeol.”

He pointed a finger closely at Baekhyun’s face, making him go cross-eyed. “Baekhyun. You are Baekhyun.”

Abruptly and unexpectedly, a snarl left the omega’s lips, Baekhyun widely opening his mouth and jerking forward to bite Chanyeol’s finger as if it was a toy.

The prince hissed in pain, Baekhyun did have a few sharp teeth after all. Thinking hastily, with his other hand he flicked a few droplets of water at Baekhyun.

The omega quickly let go of Chanyeol’s finger to squeal, covering his face with his palms. Something akin to a giggle came from Baekhyun, Chanyeol promptly stopping his movements to stare at the younger with a shocked and awed face. Now  _ that _ was Chanyeol’s favourite sound.

Wanting to hear more of the melodious giggle from his omega, Chanyeol began to flick some more water. Teaching Baekhyun his name can wait, making him laugh and smile was more important.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me, Lin... I finally updated after a long time...
> 
> anYWAYS, thank you for reading this chapter! Personally, this is a "boring" and a rather short chapter, but I wanted to slowly reveal more of chanbaek's dynamic. I'm not satisfied with how I wrote this chapter, but I do hope you at least enjoyed it a bit! And I'm so sorry if you didn't T^T.
> 
> This fic is going to be slow paced (as you could probably tell), I want to carefully write the development of chanbaek's relationship through the little and subtle things.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story so far! I also appreciate constructive criticism, but please no unnecessary hate ><.
> 
> You can also find me and my other stories on twitter! @meilion_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is I, Lin, back again with ANOTHER fic. I should seriously update my other works HAJDKHAHA.
> 
> On a serious note, my beta and friend, J, has dealt with my annoying ass for awhile now and to show my appreciation and love for her, I produced this fic. Of course, I also gift this work to any readers who come across my works.
> 
> I have so many ideas for this fic and I do hope you guys will enjoy it, I think I like it better than my other work, BOTP HAKJHAHA. I planned a lot on this fic and after months, I finally manage to start writing ^^.
> 
> By the way, don't let the tags - or me on twt - scare you!
> 
> If you have any questions, come find me on twitter: @meilion_


End file.
